


El hijo de la Luna roja.

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [9]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, POV, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Лос-Анджелес дает ощущение свободы многим, и ПиДжей Блэк наслаждается этим сполна, несмотря на то, что есть одна мелочь, которой ему не хватает настолько, что скоро и свободой он готов будет рискнуть. Случай помогает ему обрести желаемое.Таймлайн: несколько дней после Ультима Луча 1.





	

Это была забавная ночь: Луна вылезла на небосвод чуть ли не вместо солнца и с нетерпением смотрела, как оно медленно и нехотя падает за горизонт, утопая в океане, а потом победоносно налилась багровым, тяжёлым светом, который между тем оставался ярким и пронзительным. Она самодовольно и голодно, как оборотень в гон, уставилась на Лос-Анджелес. Блэк чувствовал её хватку на своём горле, он помнил ее силу - полнолуние было лишь несколько дней назад. Он своевременно убрался прочь из города, не забыв, впрочем, захватить "игрушки": охотиться на дичь было, конечно, весело, но на людей - намного веселее. Найти ублюдка не заслуживающего жизни в большом городе всегда просто, а потому порой он позволял себе поразвлечься. Блэк смотрел на Луну и чувствовал во рту вкус своей добычи, сладкий вкус сырого мяса и жизни. Против воли навернулся вой, он едва успел поймать его в своей глотке, и тот прорвался недовольным тихим скулежом.

\- Эй! - его окликнул один из охранников: Блэк вывалился из клуба на стоянку покурить и подышать, но не стал далеко отходить от входа. - Ты в порядке?

\- Да-да. Похоже, изжога, - отмахнулся он, приветливо оскалившись.

Охранник ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

ПиДжей затянулся напоследок и затушил полсигареты о стенку. Он не курил вообще-то, так, иногда, под очень хорошее настроение и по пьяни. Сейчас, сегодня, вот прямо в эту ночь именно в таком состоянии он и был. Все было просто – он чувствовал себя свободным от обязательств, от Луны, от стаи и от... _него_. _Он_ ненавидел Лос-Анджелес. И это была ещё одна причина любить этот город.

Лос-Анджелес Блэк любил даже когда был человеком. Ему всегда нравились его живые, яркие ночи, сонные до обеда и провокационно весёлые после оного пляжи, бриз и зрелище бескрайнего океана, открывающееся с любого пирса, такое не похожее на таинственную безжизненность застрявших в смоге небоскребов бизнес-части города. Здесь можно было быть кем угодно - мало кому было дело до правды, и если ты неплохо играл роль, тебе верили.

Когда он стал ликантропом, то одно время всерьёз подумывал сбежать сюда: нейтральный среди вампиров Лос-Анджелес может и не был нейтральным для оборотней, но они тоже предпочитали обходить его стороной. Ближайшая стая, силы которой хватило бы привязать его к себе, была в Фениксе, ближайшая сильная община оборотней - в Лас-Вегасе, тигриный прайд, и им не было дела до волка. В городе, конечно, были свои группировки, но те, кого встречал ПиДжей еще не отрастили таких когтей и клыков, чтобы надрать ему задницу. А местные “волки”, больше похожие на комнатных собачек, и вовсе боялись его: однажды лишь он виделся с их “Ульфриком”. Лоснящийся здоровьем и мускулами мужчина в деловом костюме в тридцатиградусную жару не впечатлил ПиДжея ничем. Должно быть, он был неплохим лидером и политиком, таким же, как и бизнесменом – чувак занимался сдачей в аренду недвижимости, в том числе офисов и клубов, среди которых был один из самых ярких и недоступных, OXO. В своей работе он, наверняка, откусывал головы только так, но фигурально. Настоящей же схватки и противостояния он не видел в глаза в своей жизни. Он хотел власти, но был достаточно умен, чтобы понять – власть над новым вервольфом в городе будет стоить ему жизни. Они выпили по чашке кофе, обсудили погоду и ”условия”, на которых ему “разрешат” спокойно существовать вне в Лос-Анджелесе. Ничего серьёзного, только не убивать на территориях города. Делов-то. Блэк не стал выпендриваться, честно признался, что всего лишь хочет спокойно жить своей жизнью, не влезая ни в какие передряги и битвы за власть, если надо будет, готов будет помочь, хоть и не за бесплатно. “Ульфрик” довольно облизал губы и согласился: ему был понятен такой язык, он привык покупать и продавать. Блэк знал, что именно поэтому ему нужно с ним договориться, иначе он легко мог бы выставить заказ на него. И тогда… об этом думать не хотелось.

Страху стае, наверняка, добавила и их варгамор, отличная девица, кстати. Сочная, с легкой придурью, но какой таролог от викканства без этого? Она была талантлива и хорошо читала свои карты, потому он только раз разрешил ей “погадать” себе. Она наслаждалась своей “властью”, он ей не мешал и посмеивался. Девочка, пусть уж ей и было за тридцать, не видавшая в своей жизни ничего ужаснее коллективного пожирания умершего и мнившая себя великой колдуньей только потому, что мунины этой стаи говорили с ней. Она была добра к нему, может даже полюбила по-своему. Он не хотел ей зла. Но она казалась ему Красной Шапочкой, так и не дошедшей до дома бабушки: она знала, что он опасен, но не представляла насколько, продолжала играть и надеяться, что сможет совладать с ним. Она была наивной и не знала правильных заклятий и истинной силы оборотней. Может это было и хорошо: значит, местная стая тоже вряд ли видела серьёзные передряги. Ему было просто и легко с ней. Может и получились бы у них какие-нибудь отношения, если бы не его ночные “кошмары”, в которых он вспоминал _его_ , сменявшиеся успокаивающими сценами насилия… ПиДжея они умиротворяли. Одной ночью ее занесло в его сны: видимо, последствия отсутствия обучения использованию своих способностей. Она проснулась с воплем и забилась от него в дальний угол комнаты, с ужасом рассматривая его, будто видела в первый раз. После той ночи он больше не возвращался к ней: он чуял её страх и больше хотел сожрать её, нежели трахать. Она могла бы рассказать стае, что его зверь - чёрен как ночь, а следы от его лап полны крови, точно чаши для причащения. "Тот, кто делает зло", Больверк, это имя было теперь его частью, его жизнью. Он не мог не быть им, несмотря на то, что стая, которая разбудила в нем эту безжалостную тьму и с удовольствием свалила на него всю грязь и боль больше не существовала. Может она даже рассказала им, как страшно и безысходно выли его жертвы, как вздымается в эйфории все его нутро, когда ему "приходится" убивать или пытать людей, оборотней или ещё кого, как сладка кровь и плоть тех, кто полностью зависит от твоей воли...

В общем, оборотни к нему не лезли. Вампиры – тоже. Для них в Лос-Анджелесе любой скачок силы был осложнен бюрократической проволокой, которую они сами себе и придумали. Захоти кто-то из них призвать волка и преуспей в этом, так ему потом месяцами объясняться с главой линии, да и вышлют еще напрочь, гнуть спину под каким-нибудь Принцем Города. В Городе Ангелов не было Принца.

Теперь ПиДжей мог, наконец, начать жить своей жизнь - не своей прежней, которая была то жизнью его семьи, то стаи, то _его_. Своей. Это пьянило круче, чем любой алкоголь, тем более, что с тех пор как он стал оборотнем, требовались лошадиные дозы, чтобы до него "дошло". Он вернулся к съемкам всякой экстремальной ерунды в качестве оператора, брался и за другие заказы, не прочь был какой-то трюк показать и сам, зависал порой на гонках, редко, впрочем, выходя на линию – в общем, неплохо себе сводил концы с концами и наслаждался жизнью. Вот уже полгода. И только багровая Луна напоминала ему, что кое-чего ему-таки не хватает. Пусть сейчас это чувство и было притушено удачной охотой, а ПиДжей знал, что не имеет права врать себе: ему не хватало насилия и боль, противостояния, схватки… Но сейчас думать об этом не хотелось.

Из клуба "вывалились" две девицы на высоченных каблуках и в коротеньких платьишках и со смехом окатили его оценивающими взглядами. Он в долгу не остался, да заодно и губы облизнул: было на что слюной покапать – у одной был размер эдак пятый, чудом не вываливавшийся из лихого выреза, а у второй - такая задница, что можно было поднос ставить – не упадет. И судя по тому, как девицы отвели глаза и отошли закурить в сторонку, они были, скорее всего, девочками из приличных семей, которые вообще-то с друзьями потусить пошли раз в сто лет и вообще не знакомятся непонятно с кем по клубами. Но тем было интереснее: ПиДжей с удовольствием провел бы ночь в компании их обеих, причем, желательно, сегодняшнюю. Предстоящие трудности его нисколько не пугали. Он направился к ним. Одна из них смущенно посмотрела в его сторону и сделала вид, что его не видит, но опять же – трудности его не пугали, только распаляли, ведь это тоже была охота.

И тут он почувствовал _зов_. Это было настолько неожиданно, что он даже остановился и обернулся – _зов_ звал его куда-то в ту сторону. Он потянул воздух: пахло алкоголем, куревом, призрачно – парфюмом, притаившейся за углом у служебного входа помойкой и, ожидаемо, немертвым. Зов был стабильным, но – слабым. ПиДжей знал, что его обладатель не сможет его согнуть. Он обернулся к девицам, но те, похоже, решили просто сбежать, пока он отвлекся. Черт!

ПиДжей потряс головой и направился было обратно в клуб, как _зов_ усилился. Точнее, стал более направленным. Теперь его обладатель обращался именно к нему.

_“Иди ко мне!”_

ПиДжей ухмыльнулся. Ну хочется кому-то приключений на свою холодную неживую задницу? Ну он их-таки получит! Он развернулся и пошел на _зов_.

_“Быстрее!”_

Тот отвел его за пару блоков и увлек в проулок, который повернул сперва направо, потом налево и вывел в тупик. Там царил полумрак – Луна пыталась рассеять его как могла, но между домов ее свет пробирался неохотно. Тем не менее ПиДжей сразу увидел долговязую мужскую фигуру, вальяжно прислонившуюся спиной к стене в конце тупика: в конце концов, оборотень он или где.

\- Ну и хрен ли…

Предложение закончить он не успел. В него сразу же долбанули тараном силы: похоже, вампир знал, что не принадлежит самому сильному десятку, и надеялся взять внезапностью и решительностью действия. Если оборотень сдастся от неожиданности, он все равно уже будет в его власти, и тогда… Обжигающе холодный поток энергии вампира ворвался в него и погнался за его волком. Тот припал на лапы и весь ощерился, оскалился, зарычал зло и недовольно.

_“Я приказываю тебе! Ты – мой! Обернись!”_

Волк зарычал громче: сила вампира звала его на волю, выгоняла его прочь из закутка подсознания человека, приказывала ему... ПиДжей понял, что уже рычит, вообще-то, он, что волосы на загривке встали дыбом, что ногти на руках превратились в когти, и тело начинает ломить. Он провалился в янтарный огонь глаз своего волка и чувствовал, как он трется о его кожу изнутри, требуя выпустить его наружу… Блэк стал видеть в десятки раз четче, аж разглядел в абсолютной тьме этого придурочного: в мотоциклетном черном костюме с противными зелено-неоновыми вставками. Вампир отошел уже от стены и стоял прямо перед ним, широко расставив ноги, даже вытянув вперед руки, будто это помогало ему направлять силу. Он был статным, черты лица у него были правильные, хоть и слишком тонкие, женственные, с одной стороны их прикрывала пижонская длинная челка. Говорило ПиДжею это только об одном: его глаза уже были глазами волка.

Внутри него вибрировал _зов_ , воем обращаясь к его волку, вытаскивая его за шкирку наружу. Блэк вдохнул дерганно и медленно выдохнул, хотя все тело сводило судорогой – он видел, что у него уже изменились руки, наверняка что-то поменялось в лице, а шум проезжающих в двадцати метрах за спиной машин был похож на серены. Он увещевательно “отпихнул” волка от своей кожи, а со следующим выдохом мягко боднул его в лоб своим лбом… Он никогда до конца не понимал, как вообще общается с этой своей тварью, кто тот человек внутри него. Он делал все по наитию, но это срабатывало верно, всегда. Они были с его волком друзьями, партнерами… братьями. У них была одна кровь и одно тело, и они научились его делить. И они оба ни черта не хотели, чтобы какой-то непонятный вампир нацепил на них поводок!

Волк навернул бесспокойный круг вокруг себя, на полусогнутых, а потом еще один – вполне себе выпрямившись. Сила вампира, казавшаяся такой неумолимой и огромной на самом деле ни черта не давила, и зверь оскалился довольно. Холодная энергия отхлынула в один миг, будто воду спустили! Глаза вампира блеснули растерянно, по мозгами мазнуло в последний раз, и ПиДжей ударил уже в ответ… Это умел делать его зверь. Волк выходил из него волной живой яростной энергии, не изменяя его самого, но становясь его ментальным продолжением. Они ударили в вампира. Тот был скрыт щитом, но они снесли его в миг, они прошли через его тело, они выжрали столько энергии, сколько в нем было и бросили почти пустой оболочкой.

И вот ПиДжей уже стоял над упавшим навзничь идиотом, который корчился от боли и бессилия. Волк с утробным урчанием сыто улегся внутри. Блэк вздернул юношу – хотя, конечно, это выглядел он как юноша, так то хрен скажешь, сколько им лет – на ноги за плечо. Тот зашипел от боли, и ПиДжей понял, что когти так и не убрал.

\- Ну извини, - рассмеялся он, - я думал, ты хотел познакомиться с моей сущностью поближе, - он припечатал его спиной к стене.

Тот, наконец, совладал с собой, и посмотрел прямо в глаза Блэку, пытаясь, что бы вы думали сделать?!

\- Нет, ты правда думаешь, что сможешь меня загипнотизировать? – удивленно поинтересовался ПиДжей. Вот ведь, с первого раза не доходит до некоторых. – Мне казалось, мы только что разобрались с тем, у кого член больше!

Светло серые глаза вампира блестели зло, раздосадованно и немного испугано. Типа-двухдневная небритость – Блэк понятия не имел, как там отрастает или не отрастает щетина у вампиров – смотрелась на его лице будто первый такой подростковый пушок. Он даже не пытался вырываться, только тихо и недовольно поинтересовался:

\- Ну, чего ждешь? Любишь поиграть с едой, прежде, чем сожрать?

Блэк ухмыльнулся, оскалившись:

\- Я падаль не ем.

\- Тогда… Давай, - он отвернулся и немного откинул голову назад, открывая длинную сильную шею.

Да, ПиДжей должен был вырвать ему на хрен глотку. Это было бы правильно. В отсутствие в городе Принца никто и расследовать ничего не станет: вампир же, не человек, хоть и гражданин наверняка. Но вместо этого он прижался к этому придурочному и смачно провел языком вдоль его красивой шеи вверх, по приятной нежной и прохладной коже, зарылся носом в его волосы за ухом, вдыхая неживой аромат ладана, скрытый за тонкими нотками мяты и лимонника. Все тело свело желанием. Да уж, встало у ПиДжея прямо по стойке смирно. Он слегка отстранился, вампир снова посмотрел на него, слегка расстеряно и беззащитно. Блэку ажно жалко его стало. "Юноша" быстрым движением облизал свои пересохшие изящные губы…

ПиДжей не думал, что за хуйню он творит, просто подался вперед одним мощным движением, вжимаясь в вампира всем собой, и присосался к этим губами, голодно врываясь в рот вампира языком и, похоже, царапая губы о его клыки, изнывая от нахлынувшего желания. Тот даже отозвался, вдоль позвоночника потекло тепло и …

\- Анхелико! – пронзительный женский голос прорвался сквозь шум улицы и гул бьющегося в ушах пульса.

ПиДжей оторвался от этих сладких губ и тут только понял, что и почему, мать его, делал. Он отступил, от души двинул вампиру под дых, сгибая его пополам, и заржал как ненормальный. Это ж надо было так повестись!

– Истеричка чертова! Анхелико! – обладательница этого противного голоска приближалась, хоть и какой-то неровной походкой: такое ощущение, что она была … на костылях?

\- Погоди! - потребовал кто-то с низким басом. – Там кто-то…

\- Пусти! - девица осеклась, выходя с тупик, и видя прислонившегося к стене в полусогнутом состоянии “Анхелико”, судя по всему, и его, ПиДжея, пытающегося совладать с собственной истерикой. Когда он понял, что не ошибся касательно костылей, его снова накрыло смехом. – Вообще охренел, а?! – она замахнулась костылем на ПиДжея, расценив, в общем-то верно, что он тут бил ее … “друга”, наверное, а теперь еще и над ней ржет, но вампир крикнул:

\- Стой! – он выпрямился. – Не надо, все в норме, - но боль в его голосе была слышна.

Вообще-то, Блэк не удивился бы, если б узнал, что сломал ему ребро последним ударом. Он почувствовал даже какую-то вину… Черт, что этот засранец с ним сделал?!

\- В норме?! – выкрикнула она. – Да ты!

\- Ивелисс… - за спиной девицы вырос байкер, классического такого вида, даже с бородищей, и успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо, она ту сразу же скинула. – Он умеет нарываться…

\- Тебе, придурок, Храма мало?! Еще боев захотелось?! – она буквально выплюнула это в лицо вампиру и повернула прочь из закутка, “байкер” пошел за ней.

Вампир тихо рассмеялся, исподлобья поглядывая на ПиДжея. Никакой невинности в его взгляде уж точно не было.

\- Выебать бы тебя! – многозначительно заметил Блэк, чувствуя, как в штанах стало окончательно тесно стало от такой мысли. – Еще раз меня тронешь… -Вампир провел рукой по воей шее, не прекращая легко и маняще улыбаться, и ПиДжей сбился на слове и ухмыльнулся. Да, надо было его убить, да вот только теперь там были люди, которым не наплевать на эту дрянь, и они точно на него всех собак спустят. – Вот же сучка!

Блэк развезнулся и пошел прочь, испытывая труднопреодолимое желание обернуться и посмотреть в это прекрасное лицо еще раз. Твою ж мать!

Храм он нашел к утру, по следу призрачного аромата мяты и лимонника. Судя по тому, кем еще попахивало вокруг, против оборотня в ринге тут никто и не подумает возразить. ПиДжей довольно улыбнулся.


End file.
